


Indirizzo errato

by nattini1



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1
Summary: È la vigilia di Natale e Mac sta davvero male, tanto da dover rinunciare a festeggiare. Jack si presenta alla sua porta per prendersi cura di lui. Avrebbero dovuto esserci luci e musica e tanti amici, ma come sempre avevano dovuto improvvisare.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Indirizzo errato

Mac artigliò i propri capelli cercando di tenere le lunghe ciocche ribelli lontano dal viso mentre si chinava sul water e svuotava lo stomaco. Quella era la terza volta in mezz’ora da quando si era svegliato quella mattina. Si rialzò e si sciacquò la bocca, poi si trascinò fino al telefono e chiamò nell’ordine Jack, Bozer, Riley e (con una pausa bagno) Matty, spiegando loro che doveva essersi preso qualche virus intestinale e che doveva annullare la cena della vigila di Natale a casa sua perché non voleva contagiarli e non sarebbe stato in grado di ricevere gli amici in quelle condizioni. Bozer gli assicurò che appena fosse stato meglio gli avrebbe preparato il suo famoso pastrami (al pensiero lo stomaco di Mac protestò contraendosi), Riley gli disse quanto fosse dispiaciuta e gli suggerì un vecchio rimedio di sua madre, Matty gli ordinò di mettersi a letto a riposo e Jack reagì in modo sorprendentemente tranquillo con un “Ok, amico”.  
In altre circostanze il cervello di Mac avrebbe colto che era stato troppo facile convincere Jack, ma stava davvero male, quindi poco dopo quando sentì il suono del campanello cadde dalle nuvole. Caracollò giù dal divano e, aprendo la porta, trovò Jack con un sorriso allegro e una busta piena: “Credi davvero che ti farò passare la vigilia da solo, soprattutto sapendo che stai male? Ho portato un po’ di dvd se hai voglia di schiantarti sul divano e la migliore compagnia, cioè me stesso”:  
“Jack, davvero…” provò Mac, ma non riuscì a proseguire perché dovette correre in bagno per l’ennesima volta.  
Jack aspettò che tornasse a sdraiarsi sul divano e gli drappeggiò addosso una coperta: “Pensi di farcela a sorseggiare qualcosa, non so, della camomilla?”.  
Mac scosse impercettibilmente la testa e si portò la mano sul ventre. Jack si sedette accanto a lui e sostituì la propria mano a quella di Mac: “Mia madre diceva che in questi casi fa bene massaggiare lo stomaco in senso orario”. Jack sentì che lo stomaco di Mac era gonfio e teso e cercò di essere il più delicato possibile.  
Dopo un po’ Mac sentì la tensione allentarsi, ma il sollievo durò poco perché fu costretto a correre di nuovo in bagno.  
Quando tornò Jack teneva in mano una borsa dell’acqua calda: “Mettila sulla pancia, vedi se con questa va meglio”.  
Mac la prese con gratitudine. Poi si rivolse a Jack: “Hai già fatto tanto per me, vai a festeggiare con gli altri, io mi rimetterò!”.  
Jack incrociò le braccia: “Bel tentativo!”.  
Le ore passarono, Jack trangugiò qualcosa in fretta a ora di pranzo e cercò di far bere Mac, ma non ci riuscì perché la nausea non tendeva a mollare la presa; il ragazzo era tremendamente debole, si stava disidratando e Jack decise che non potevano più aspettare: “Adesso chiamo un medico!”.  
Mac cercò di dissuaderlo: “Sai che è la vigilia di Natale, vero? Non disturbarli per una sciocchezza, starò bene. Lasciali stare con le loro famiglie!”.  
Jack lo ignorò e contattò uno dei medici della Fenice; Mac sentì vagamente il medico accampare scuse sopra un sottofondo di voci di bambini e Jack che lo minacciava a proposito di venire a prenderlo e trascinarlo con la pistola puntata alla testa.  
“Ha detto che ci raggiungerà in mezz’ora” annunciò trionfante chiudendo la chiamata.  
I minuti passarono, ma il medico non arrivò. Jack controllava spesso l’orologio muovendosi per la stanza come una tigre in gabbia: “Dove diavolo è andato?”.  
Mac si strinse la coperta più forte attorno al proprio corpo che, rannicchiato, sembrava ancora più esile: “Magari non gli hai spiegato bene dove andare”.  
Jack balzò al suo fianco; vide la pelle lucida e posò una mano sulla sua fronte. Era imperlata di sudore e un po’ calda, ma non in modo preoccupante.  
“Doveva essere già qui!” brontolò Jack.  
“Sei sicuro di avergli dato l’indirizzo esatto?” chiese Mac.  
In quel momento il telefono squillò.  
Jack rispose. La voce al telefono chiese qualcosa e Jack esplose: “Yucca Trail e non Yucca Street!”. Si girò verso Mac: “Il tizio ha capito male l’indirizzo!”.  
Un sopracciglio di Mac si alzò in quello che era chiaramente un “Te lo avevo detto”. Tra la confusione e il pesante accento texano di Jack era comprensibile che ci fosse stato un fraintendimento.  
Jack proseguì col suo interlocutore all’altro capo del telefono: “Ascoltami bene, adesso, a costo di farti le miglia che ci separano a piedi, porti qui il tuo culo…”.  
Il medico disse qualcosa che fece accendere il viso di Jack di un bel porpora. Jack si passò la mano sopra il viso, si ricompose e spiegò la situazione nei dettagli. Mac colse stralci del discorso: “No, non ha bevuto nulla almeno nelle ultime 12 ore, credo possano essere anche 18 ore…Ha le labbra secche…No, gli occhi non sono infossati, ma non ha una bella cera…Ok, ho capito. Certo che sono in grado di farlo!”.  
Chiuse la telefonata e si rivolse a Mac: “Piccolo, devo uscire a comprarti delle medicine, pare che il tizio sia bloccato nel traffico e non riesca a raggiungerci. Ma penserò io a tutto”.  
Mac fece senno di sì col capo, poi cercò di alzarsi per correre in bagno. Jack lo portò quasi di peso e poi lo riaccompagnò in salotto.  
Jack gli lasciò una bacinella accanto, uscì e tornò poco dopo con siringhe e scatole di farmaci.  
“Proviamo prima con un’iniezione intramuscolo, se non funziona ho preso anche delle flebo!” annunciò Jack.  
Seguendo le istruzioni del dottore, fece girare Mac, gli abbassò i pantaloni e gli iniettò un antiemetico. In un’altra occasione Mac avrebbe protestato (anche se non era come se Jack non avesse mai visto il suo culo dopo quella volta che se lo erano congelati in Siberia), ma era troppo debole per opporre la minima resistenza.  
Il farmaco fece effetto quasi subito e Mac smise con le sue frequenti visite al bagno.  
Quando fu chiaro che la situazione si era stabilizzata, Jack osò tirare un sospiro di sollievo e si sedette accanto a Mac: “Te la senti di bere qualcosa?”.  
“Sì, grazie, Jack” rispose Mac.  
Jack andò in cucina e tornò con un bicchiere e una bustina: “Mi raccomando, piccoli sorsi. Sono sali minerali, spero che l’idiota ne sappia più di medicina che di toponomastica!”.  
“La toponomastica studia i nomi dei luoghi, considerati nei loro tipi di derivazione, apposizione, composizione, o nei loro strati storici. Quello che dovrebbe studiare il medico, in realtà, è la geografia” puntualizzò Mac cominciando a bere.  
Jack fece un ampio sorriso: “Stai meglio!”.  
Mac non poté fare a meno di risponder: “Grazie a te!”.  
Jack era abbastanza contento e rilassato da concedersi di pescare nel freezer una vaschetta di gelato e sedersi accanto a Mac.  
“Allora, visto che stai meglio, dopo questo meraviglioso cenone di Natale a base di sali minerali e gelato, che ne dici se ti do il mio regalo?” propose Jack.  
“Certo che sì!” Mac si alzò con calma e andò a prendere un piccolo pacchetto sotto l’albero. Avrebbero dovuto esserci luci e musica e tanti amici, ma come sempre avevano dovuto improvvisare.  
Jack lo raggiunse e tirò fuori dalla tasca il suo regalo.  
Scartarono insieme i pacchetti.  
Mac si illuminò.  
“L’ultima volta che siamo andati a Las Vegas per il nostro menversary avevi una graffetta come ferma cravatta, se è quello che vuoi, almeno che sia elegante!” spiegò Jack mentre Mac sollevava una graffetta d’oro.  
Jack si ritrovò in mano un sacchetto di velluto. Dentro c’era un bracciale di pelle di quelli che amava portare con una semplice targhetta di metallo con su incisi dei numeri.  
Alla sua occhiata interrogativa Mac spiegò: “Sono le coordinate di dove ci siamo incontrati”.  
Improvvisamente Jack sentì pizzicare gli occhi e, per non cedere alla commozione che stava provando, rischiando di rovinare la sua reputazione che i Dalton non piangono mai, chiese ironicamente a Mac: “Sei sicuro che sia l’indirizzo esatto?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea dell’indirizzo di Mac (mi pare non sia mai specificato, ma potrei chiederlo a Murdoc), quindi ho preso due strade con un nome simile a Los Angeles, una in una zona compatibile con dove probabilmente vive Mac e una non eccessivamente distante.  
> Spero che questa fic scritta per l’Advent calendar del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanar vi abbia regalato un momento di dolcezza! (Mi stupisco di me stessa per non averli fatti baciare alla fine!)
> 
> Buon Natale a tutti!


End file.
